Playing The Players
by CountryLassAtHeart
Summary: What if Lizzy and Darcy already knew each other before the ball at Netherfield Park? - P&P with new twists, turns and secrets to be discovered. T for now M later for lemons. Beta'd by: BathshebaRocks!
1. Chapter 1

Edited: 9.3.2012 - thanks to CherryBlossoms016 :) for pointing a few things out :)

Disclaimer: All Pride and Prejudice belongs to Jane Austen.

Prologue.

The ball at Netherfield Park was in full swing when the music suddenly stopped and the dancers paused mid step. Three handsome creatures appeared at the other end of the room from where Elizabeth Bennett stood.

She knew one of the three. A year and a half prior, when she had just turned twenty, she had spent some time with her favourite Aunt and Uncle Gardner in London. When she had resided in the capital for some time she met a man of her Uncle's acquaintance. Little did she know that this man would be the key to her heart.

Sir William Lucas led the three new arrivals up the middle of the sea of dancers, which parted like rapids in a river, skirting the outside of rocks peaking above water. The three magnificent specimens of manhood walked up the aisle of parted dancers, soaking in the envy at their elegance and grace.

The young gentleman at front of his party had light ginger hair and a warm smile on his full lips, his blue eyes sparkling as he took in the scene around him. The lady whom stood to the left of him, possibly his sister, was very pretty indeed though her facial expression ruined her looks. She had darker ginger hair, compared to her brother's bright. Her eyes were cold and disinterested, her face a mask of boredom, not paying any attention to anything around her except straight ahead.

As they passed her party, Lizzy felt eyes on her and looked up to meet a pair of coal black ones.

She felt her heart beat faster, and butterflies dance in her stomach. As her eyes locked with his she felt longing, and saw for a brief second that he felt the same, until he looked quickly away so as not to draw attention to each other.

They'd been in a secret courtship for just over one year and only a few select, well trusted people knew the nature of their relationship and how close they truly were. Her father was the most recent confidant - she had indulged her happy news with. He was upset at first that she hadn't told him about this before. She explained with the one word 'mother' and he understood her reasons for not telling her family about her new path in life after she told him about Darcy. Just before her supposed trip to her aunts and uncles in London. Jane hadn't come with her the first time she went because she had fallen ill and was told to rest.

When Sir William Lucas led the new arrivals to a raised dais, she watched as they turned around to face the crowd before them. She was amazed at how quickly the music started and sounded throughout the room once more, as a wave of cheers echoed around the room as the dancers regained their step on the dance floor.

Lizzy turned to find her sister Jane's twinkling eyes resting upon her with a knowing look and controlling a smile. For once Lizzy welcomed her mother's over-energetic excited self as she captured her and Jane's hands after she'd rounded up their three younger sisters: Kitty, Lydia and Mary. She rushed them up to keep up with her father whom was already talking to Sir William and the ginger haired man who she guessed to be Mr Bingley.

Lizzy watched, trying to hide her amusement as their mother lined them up and then giggled her way excitedly over to her husband.

"My dear Mr Bennet?" She gushed, trying and failing miserably at whispering. Her father turned his head slightly as if just realising her presence.

"Ah, yes." He paused. Lizzy felt her lip twitch with amusement and shared a knowing look with Jane.

"Mr Bingley!" Her father, bowed slightly, before straightening up.

"Please allow me to introduce to you my wife, Mrs Bennet, my eldest daughters Miss Elizabeth and Miss Jane Bennet, my youngest three daughters: Mary, Lydia and Kitty Bennet." With each name called out, they all curtsied and rose gracefully, or as gracefully as the two giggling youngest sisters could. Lizzy suspected they were high on punch or wine they'd persuaded some poor soul to get them.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance," said Mr. Bingley, all smiles, as he took them all in, his eyes rested on her a little longer than her sisters, before drifting back to her father. Darcy must havespoken of her to him

"I have never met so many pretty young ladies at once."

That was the end and all for Kitty and Lydia whom burst into giggling fits, she couldn't help the eye roll and then almost as if she expected it her father's voice calling her name as a command.

"Elizabeth."

She looked up and found his eyes resting upon her, a silent plea to bring her sisters under control.

"Father." She curtsied before turning and grabbing her sister's arms and dragging them away from public embarrassment. She felt Darcy's eyes on her all the way to the other end of the room where she found a quiet corner. A little harshly, to wake them up, she threw both Kitty and Lydia into the corner where they met the wall with a quiet thump.

"How did you get the alcohol?" She decided not to beat around the bush.

Both of their eyes widened." We haven't had " - giggle - "any alcohol, Izzy."

Lizzy arched an eye brow at Lydia's slurred words. Nobody called her Izzy. It was further proof of how intoxicated they were. Lydia and Kitty were gigglers by nature but their characters were too over the top for those that knew them well. Only their mother, always too blind to see through their acts, wouldn't have been able to tell of their current intoxicated states.

"Kitty?" she said firmly.

Kitty just giggled with a little burp and held her hand to her mouth, eyes wide and bright, that just made things worse for Lydia whom burst into fits of giggles due to the un-lady like sound that escaped her lips.

"I'm not going to get anywhere with you both like this and I refuse to allow you to embarrass father around new acquaintances..." She paused, and smirked. "I think it's best to take you both home," she said. That sobered them up. Immediately they lunged at her, pleading not to take them home, they were having so much fun dancing with officers and anyone who would dance with them.

Ah - she thought, that's how they got the alcoholic beverages. She'd got her answer, but still didn't feel they were capable of behaving.

"Well, let's see what father says," was all she said, before grabbing their hands and dragging them back up to the top of the room, where their party still stood with the Bingley party. Mother had her feet firmly planted - Lizzy knew this, she and Jane knew her mother's antics very well. She caught several giggles from Kitty and Lydia and they were all but half way up the hall when she heard Lydia gush.

"Oh Mr. Denny, Mr. Denny please save us," she giggled.

Lizzy felt her eyes flash in annoyance and she knew she'd have to turn around.

"I came for you as promised, Miss Lydia." She heard him pause. "You did promise me the next dance.."

Lizzy turned around, shoving her sisters behind her, due to still having hold of their hands. She heard them stumble but couldn't find it in her to care. She curtsied, and gave the young gentleman a hard look, daring him to challenge her next words or persuade her otherwise.

"I apologise sir, but my younger sisters are engaged elsewhere this evening with our party and are needed elsewhere before my mother panics due to their long absence..." When she said their word 'younger' the officer paled slightly and his eyes widened a little. She arched an eyebrow at this new discovery and realised Lydia and Kitty had been up to their old tricks.

"Forgive me madam." He bowed and left. Lizzy turned to look at her sisters her eyes hard and filled with warning. She knew they'd sobered up and had heard her converse with the young officer.

"I believe that will be the end of the evening for you both." She said, tight lipped. Their eyes widened and they begged her again but she played no attention to it and simply said: "Keep your tongues in check around mother." She warned, knowing her mother would be over the moon if her daughters caught the eye of any gentlemen in the room. Her greatest goal in life was to see her daughters married to a military man or a man with good fortune, hence the reason Lizzie had not indulged her family with the knowledge of the romance between herself and Fitzwilliam Darcy.

Thankfully her younger sisters seemed to realise even in their intoxicated state that they were in serious trouble and remained silent as she walked, and led them, up the side aisle of dancers back to their party. She briefly met Darcy's eyes, knowing he'd been keeping a close eye on her and her sisters before the ginger lady stole his attentions. Lizzy noticed him stiffen at her intrusion as clearly he didn't want to communicate with her, he said all but one or two words before ignoring even those within his own party.

When Lizzy reached the top dais she curtsied and asked after her father who bowed slightly to Mr Bingley before approaching the group. Their mother bustled over in all her glory skirts swishing side to side, and Lizzy held back a groan as her mother screeched.

"What is the meaning of this? Kitty, Lydia?" She couldn't control the eye roll this time. Luckily her mother was too busy fussing over her youngest two daughters who put on an act as only Lydia and Kitty could do. Lizzy kept hold of their hands.

"What is your verdict dear?" Her father asked her quietly whilst their mother fussed and Kitty and Lydia gushed complaints, clearly unable to do as they'd been asked by their elder sister.

"Intoxicated: it appears they've been up to their old tricks." She watched her father raise an eyebrow.

"Ah." His eyes drifted over her shoulder to his two younger daughters and his wife.

"Elizabeth Bennet! How could you?" Their mother shrieked.

Lizzy kept her face blank the whole time, her eyes locked onto her father's.

"Taking them away from potential possible future husbands; and officers too."

"That will do madam." Her father said in a firm voice but her mother was too far gone and rattled on.

Lizzy rolled her eyes.

"Mrs Bennet, I said that will do. Lizzy will be taking Lydia and Kitty home, for their wrong doings." He spoke loud and clear. That stopped her.

"What wrong doings? Surely you can't believe everything Elizabeth says sir. You always favour her above the others, except perhaps Jane. What's wrong with dancing with a few officers? Surely you want to see your daughters married to good men sir?"

"Indeed I do madam, but not in this case. I value my daughters' purity and reputations. Lydia and Kitty will be going home, and Lizzy will take them."

"But sir Longbourn is all but 3 miles away," she cried.

Lizzy was surprised when Darcy stepped in, having not been introduced publicly to each other yet.

"If I may, I can escort the ladies home in my carriage?"

"But Mr Darcy - you'll miss the party and ruin your own evening?" Her mother gushed.

"I do not care for public events Mrs Bennet. I only came out of respect for my good friend Mr Bingley." His voice was neutral, with a hint of annoyance.

"But sir, a young man such as you surely is in search of a wife? You'll miss a perfect opportunity tonight if you escort my daughters home because of my daughter's tattle-telling, and what of Jane my eldest, for she is the prettiest!" she cried.

"Mrs Bennet." Her father said, finally having enough.

"Mr Darcy has offered to escort our daughters home and the assistance of a carriage. It is my final decision, not Lizzy's so stop ruining her good name with your petty attempts at persuasion, for your youngest daughter's wrong doings I've been aware of all evening."

He then turned to Mr. Darcy and said, "I apologise for my wife's behaviour sir,but please allow me to introduce my other daughters. Jane, my eldest, Elizabeth, Catherine, and Lydia my youngest." he introduced. Lizzy was impressed.

Nobody would know that she and Fitzwilliam already knew each other and were well acquainted too. She was pleased she could fully trust her father; and Jane - her own friend and confident outside the family: Charlotte Lucas who Darcy's letters were delivered to instead of her own home; and her aunt and uncle Gardner. She briefly wondered where Jane was as she was nowhere to be seen and neither was Mr Bingley. Only his sour faced sister remained in company.

She curtsied, as did her two sisters, somewhat clumsily.

"Now we are all introduced, I would like to make haste, before my friend can persuade me otherwise." Lizzy had to control a smirk, and her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Do you not care to dance Mr Darcy?" She asked him.

"Not with those I'm unfamiliar with Miss Bennet." He responded sharply and bluntly with disinterest, as he had with others, treating her no differently - but she knew better. This was all just an act in front of strangers, behind the mask, he was a perfect gentleman.

"Mr. Darcy, Lizzy. I hate to interrupt but whilst the girls are quiet, I suggest you take Lydia and Kitty back to Longbourn now, before my wife can intervene further, for she is distracted for the moment," her father said.

Lizzy followed her father's gaze, and saw her mother's facial expression, then followed her gaze to find Jane and Mr Bingley dancing. Lizzy had to bite her lip to stop herself from chuckling. Knowing exactly what was on her mother's mind, he turned her head back to face her father, her eyes twinkling with amusement and a smirk playing on her lips which she could no longer control.

"Good luck, father." She said.

He looked back to her, amusement clear in his eyes." I trust my daughter's safety this night with you Mr. Darcy." He said, taking Elizabeth's hand.

"Your daughters are safe in my care sir." Darcy responded.

"Miss Bennet?" He offered her his arm. She curtsied and her father squeezed her hand - Her mother had yanked Kitty and Lydia away from her some time ago. before letting go as she accepted Darcy's arm. She felt at home as soon as her fingers touched the familiar fabric of his long black waist coat.

"Kitty, Lydia." Her father's voice, sharp but quiet so not to gain notice from his wife, gained his daughter's attention.

"You are to follow Mr Darcy and Lizzy to the carriages, and you are not to leave their company until you are home. You are not to disobey your sister." He demanded, in a firm voice. They curtsied.

"Yesss fa-th-er," they slurred. Lizzy grabbed hold of Lydia's hand knowing she was more of the trouble maker and more likely to escape. Mr Darcy bowed to her father and she curtsied wishing her father good night as Lydia grabbed hold of Kitty's hand and Mr Darcy led them through the sea of people out into the courtyard. They walked in silence but she didn't care, she was just happy being with him once more, even under these circumstances.

Fitzwilliam ordered his carriage to be brought around front and, whilst nobody was in view as most guests where inside enjoying the ball and Kitty and Lydia lost within their own intoxicated world, he brought his hand up to hold onto hers that rested upon his arm. She looked up and met his lingering gaze. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I understand your fears of your mother, now I have seen for myself." His voice returned to the normal gentle familiar tone she'd grown familiar with.

"Indeed. Now you may also understand why I said to address your letters to Charlotte, Sir William daughter!" She gave him an 'I told you so' look at which he smirked and replied with an amused "Yes, dear." They heard the sound of a carriage and quickly straightened up.

Kitty and Lydia missed their sister's exchange with the handsome Mr Darcy completely, arguing over the officers and which one was more handsome.

The journey to Longbourn was quiet, Lizzy hoped Fitzwilliam wasn't too annoyed with her sister's arguing. She felt him stiffen at a time when one of her sisters mention a Mr Wickham but chose not to question him this time, instead stored it away to ask him another day.

When the carriage pulled up outside her home, she saw Mr and Mrs Hill come out of the house and approach the carriage. Darcy stepped out and helped Lydia and Kitty down and then herself. He held onto her hand longer than he did Kitty and Lydia.

When the elder couple approached Lizzy gave them instructions after introducing Mr Darcy to them. They took a reluctant Lydia and Kitty into their care whilst she lingered in Fitzwilliam's company a while longer. He seemed to be doing the same as her, and waited until their company was out of sight.

She knew nobody would be able to see them from this distance away from the house, enveloped in darkness. The only source of light coming from the house didn't reach where they stood. He seemed to be thinking along the same lines as her for he took her hand and pulled her into him, bringing her into an embrace, his coal-black eyes boring into her brown ones.

"I need to see you," he whispered. "All this night, I've wanted nothing more than to drag you away and have you to myself as we were at Pemberley." She shivered at the memory of their time alone together - his sister was away visiting an aunt and it had been just them.

Lizzy lifted her hand up and placed it around the back of his neck as she melted into him.

"And I you," she whispered, before his lips met hers in a welcoming kiss. They only pulled away when they needed a moment to regain their breath but they didn't pull apart. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Lizzy..." he breathed. Lizzy glanced towards the house. She knew he was an early riser like herself.

"Meet me half way between Netherfield Park and Longbourn tomorrow morning just before sunrise," she whispered. She needed him just as much as he needed her. Their relationship was more close than anyone ever realised, for she had played her part well, not letting on just how close they were.

He leaned in to capture her lips again and whispered before parting. "I'll be there." He kissed her one more time before, reluctantly, leaving.

A/N: Hehehehe - I've often mused over what things could have been like if Lizzy and Darcy had met before :) What do you all think of this turn of events and your thoughts on Mr. Darcy and Lizzy's secret courtship?


	2. Chapter 2

Huge thanks to all of those who reviewed: **_CherryBlossoms016,_ _Suzannep, tvfanatic143, Flying-DANDELION, Avanell, lindablanche, AFairy88, DrMerder, bloomnskyrules, NMPPJ, keal, Adhara Tamar, elf68, Anne2803, Rachie81, LotsOfLaundry, Mpj891, Aya001, NYT, SlyPuff RavenDor _**and to those who have alerted and favourited this story!

As my way of saying thank you I decided to update 4 day's early (^_^) xxxx

Chapter 2

As Lizzy woke the next morning, the clouds were just starting to lighten. She dressed quietly so not to wake Jane. Her family did not understand her desire for walking at such an early hour - weather permitting of course.

Lizzy found it refreshing and peaceful - listening to the sounds of the first birds singing; watching the sun rising from its resting place; witnessing the changing in colour of the night clouds to dawn colours; feeling the cool morning air against her skin. What's not to like?

Choosing to dress in her favourite blue gown that supported a corset and a flowing skirt that swished to the sides as she walked and grabbed her long dark forest green coat she quickly smartened her hair, even though it was going to become as wild as the different angles of tree branches by the end of her walk anyway.

Slowly opening her door and making her way as quietly as she could down the old stairs of Longbourn estate she made it out the front door just in time to see the sky start to lighten and the first light shades peek through the darker colours.

From an upstairs window Mr Bennet watched his favourite daughter set off for her usual morning walk but something was different this fine morning. As he to enjoyed watching the sun rise and sun set.

There was something different in the way she walked, compared to her usual pace. He may be old but he was no fool for he thought he knew the reason behind her change this dawn.

She's off to meet with Mr. Darcy, he thought. The young gentleman he'd finally had the pleasure of meeting, who had won his daughter's heart a year and a half prior. He would admit he was upset that she hadn't confided in him from the start, and that she'd begged her aunt and uncle to keep her new acquaintance secret from her family, but he understood why she had when she explained her reasons, even though she could have trusted him.

Just by discreetly watching them the previous night at Netherfield Park, he'd seen that the young man couldn't keep his eyes off Lizzy, no matter how discreet he was. An older, wiser pair of eyes never missed a beat.

He worried for his daughter - having no clue the nature of the young man and his daughter's relationship he could feel from the young Mr Darcy an air of protectiveness for his daughter and although that put his heart to ease, the man himself hardly made a very good or lively impression of himself due to his reserved and blunt personality.

Darcy made his way through the halls of Netherfield and down the twisty stair case as he usually did every morning of his stay here, enjoying the sounds of early morning and drinking in the colour changes of the sky. His ears echoed with the first tunes from the birds above in the canopies of trees, whilst listening to the sound of his horse's hooves crunching on the forestry floors in a familiar pattern.

He coaxed his horse into a canter, giving him a good exercise weaving in and around trees with ease until they reached a large clearing. The grass was long and the sun was almost up. Suddenly he saw her. Pulling the rains on his horse in a silent order to slow, he drank in the sight of the woman who had won his heart and taken over his dreams

Beautiful, he thought as the sun's rays lit her figure up like an angel. Her hair fell in waves of dark brown and, even from this distance, a field of grass separating them from their heart's desires, he imagined he could see the sparkle in her chocolate eyes.

When they reached almost half way, he swung his legs down from his horse and let him roam freely in the field then made his short distance to the woman who had stolen his heart all those many, many months ago. When they reached each other she leapt into his arms and he held her close to him, his face buried into her hair, drinking in her familiar scent.

She didn't care if passers-by caught them in that moment; she'd missed him more than she'd ever imagined. She spent a couple of weeks with him a few months ago but it felt longer than that when one's heart isn't a short distance walk away.

Lizzy wasn't sure how long they held onto each other, but the sun was almost up, just the very last rays slowly starting to peek through and make itself known to the world below.

After some time Lizzy felt his lips on her neck and a shiver run down her back at the contact. He made a trail of sweet kisses up to her jaw line, along her jaw and to the bottom of her chin. He looked up at her through his long eye lashes before kissing his way up her chin to her eagerly awaiting lips.

Through this kiss their passion and desire grew with every touch and movement that passed between them. Their longing for each other didn't subside but increased with their passion.

Once the sun was up mid-sky Lizzy found herself in a tangle of limbs lying on the cool morning grass with William. She couldn't regret their morning activities. They'd been intimate before and each time they reunited it just got better and better.

"If I could wake up like this every morning, I'd be a very happy man." William mused. She drank in the sight of him. His briefs now up, his shirt still wide open a few buttons missing in their haste to be close, his hair messy due to the attack from her fingers.

She kissed his him with everything she felt on the lips and whispered. "If only it was that simple," she sighed, before reluctantly pulling herself up and straightening herself out. He rose with her and stood offering her his hand which she welcomingly accepted.

"It could be." He whispered.

She looked up towards him through her eye-lashes shyly.

"But we both know it would not be so simple... your aunt," she whispered.

One of the main reasons they kept their court-ship low key. She watched his face darken and he pulled her into him, placing his other hand behind her neck so she couldn't move, he looked into her eyes with fierce passion.

"I do not care what my Aunt thinks, Lizzy. I don't want another woman, I couldn't love another woman. Each day without you hurts, and the further I'm away from you it hurts even more. I've not felt this way before, I want you Lizzy and if I could marry you tomorrow I would, I would marry you today, right now."

The traitorous tears fell down her cheeks upon his declaration.

"Really? William. You'd go through all that trouble for me? I hardly have a penny to my name... I'm not from your circle of acquaintances," she whispered, looking away, at which he took hold of her chin and forced her gently to look into his eyes.

"I don't care about money Lizzy. I have enough money and business interests to keep us, Georgina and any children we may have to live comfortably for a very long time. I don't want a wife who's loaded, or all she cares about is her looks and nothing else. I love you for you. You bewitched me the moment our eyes first met, I've not been able to dance or look at another woman the same since. My cousin and Charles have become worried; it's not until recently that I spoke of you to Charles Bingley just before my arrival here."

"But-"

He silenced her with a kiss and looked her seriously in the eye and continued to hold her gaze as he got down on one knee and took hold of her hand.

"Elizabeth Bennet, I love you with everything I have. Will you do me the honuor of becoming my wife? I can no longer walk this earth without you."

Lizzy fell to the ground, tears falling down her face like flowing waterfalls as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with everything she had, causing him to fall backwards into the grass with her following him.

"Yes, yes, yes! I will marry you." She whispered against his lips. She knew they had a long journey but his declaration set her mind at ease knowing he was as serious about her as she was him and was willing to go through a great deal of trouble to have her.

After persuading a reluctant Darcy to allow her to walk home by herself, as she did every morning when the weather was fine, she made it back a little later than her usual time, just in time to see breakfast laid out on the table. She double checked her state of dress, and straightened herself out before entering the breakfast room of Longbourn house and sitting in her usual place: next to Mary, opposite Jane.

She sat on her father's left side; Jane sat at her father's right. Their Mother and Father sat opposite each other and Kitty and Lydia sat next to Jane.

"Honestly, Elizabeth. I really don't know what you see in your walks at that hour of the morning. It's..." Her mother paused, searching for the correct word.

"Refreshing? Peaceful? Clears my mind and prepare me for the day a head Mama." she finished her mother's sentence.

Mrs Bennet glared at her for out-smarting her and added, "How about cold, damp, dark, dangerous - who knows who's lurking about the woods this hour." She smirked triumphantly.

Lizzy rolled her eyes. "Mama, I see no one except wildlife and it's not dark when I go, for the first signs of dawn's lighter clouds appear." She responded, feeling slightly irritated. She noticed her sister's and father's eyes had been bouncing back and forth between herself and her mother. Before her mother could ruin her good mood, her father saved the day.

"That will do Madam." Said he, firmly. "For you always have known Lizzy is an early riser like myself. You are just miffed because of our younger daughters being sent home from the Ball for their wrong doings. I demand you not take your sour mood out on Elizabeth, madam." He said, coldly, flicking his newspaper out straight after staring their mother down, daring her to go against him, before disappearing behind it without another word.

The rest of breakfast spent in silence, with Elizabeth avoiding Jane's constant glances her way. She had a feeling... no, Jane was too intelligent and observant for her own good. But she couldn't find it within herself to care about anyone observing her or anyone being unreasonable towards her nature at this moment in time, or this day in general. For she was the happiest girl in the world; she imagined she could still feel him in tender places and having him feel so close was comfort itself.

After breakfast was finished she went upstairs with an unusually bouncy Jane to change, before they took charge of the house today as their mother was incapable of running an estate.

Once their private room door was shut Jane pounced on her. "The others maybe blind dear Lizzy but I for one am not. For you know I'm reserved and observant by nature." She said, her eyes twinkling as she grabbed hold of her hands and continued.

"Your eyes were brighter than usual, face flushed and lips swollen." She giggled, actually giggled. Lizzy was too stunned to speak.

"You saw him didn't you? Mr. Darcy?"

Lizzy sighed, there was no use hiding it. She and Jane shared everything together. When they arrived home from Netherfield Park last night, Jane gushed about Mr. Bingley and how he didn't dance with another creature but her, even though there were plenty of girls prettier than her in attendance. Elizabeth had responded with pure honesty that Jane by far the prettiest girl in the room, only for her sister to counter that she was pretty too.

Lizzy moved over to their bed, sat down and fell back against the soft sheets.

"Yes." Jane squealed and demanded to know everything.

She gave every detail, and how she felt now, including the engagement. To which Jane promised not to tell a soul and she knew she could confide and trust Jane. They embraced, as Jane congratulated her and she congratulated Jane on her and Mr. Bingley who had apparently asked if he could call upon her sometime.

Jane asked if this was the start of them coming out into the open about the nature of their courtship.

"Maybe," Lizzy responded, "now that he has met our mother, but possibly not until things are sorted on his end."

When she told Jane that Darcy had said he would marry her today if he could. Jane replied that a man who says something as intimate as that after a very long courtship must mean he can no longer live without her presence in his life.

Lizzy hoped her sister was right, but from the little he had said about his aunt and that situation she knew it would be a while yet before they could exchange any kind of vow. They had lasted this long undetected, due to Darcy's protective nature and her determination to not put him under the firing range of her mother. So a little longer couldn't hurt could it? And he wouldn't have proposed if he wasn't serious.

The day went on in its usual fashion until the girls walked into town to shop for new ribbons and material for dresses. Their mother declared that with such handsome men in the neighbourhood her girls needed to look tip top. Little did she know that Lizzy had already the heart of one of the men in town. Lizzy loved the fact she'd been playing with fire under her mother's own nose, without her knowledge of anything happening.

Everything was fine until they reached the ribbon shop. Several officers came in, and the hair on the back of Lizzy's neck stood on end causing her to shiver as if a gust of cold air and the room temperature had fallen drastically. It was a warning sign she'd grown used to on several occasions.

One she recognised from the night before, the other she did not but Lydia's reaction scared her and she and Jane shared a look briefly, before reluctantly following their sisters. Mary stood to one side, like she always did, disinterested and annoyed with her younger sister's over the top giggly, bouncy attitudes.

"Oh Mr Wickham," Lydia cooed and giggled, making Lizzy cringe, as she danced around him with ribbons in her hand.

"Miss Lydia."

Lizzy's eye brows rose at the use of her sister's birth name being used by a stranger in such a familiar way. Even Darcy didn't call her Lizzy or Elizabeth in front of strangers, and they had known each other a lot longer than Lydia had this Mr Wickham. She suddenly felt like she'd been slapped in the face, this must be the same man that_ her _Mr Darcy had stiffened upon hearing.

She talked politely to the gentleman after introductions were made, but Lizzy kept a close eye on Mr Wickham who seemed to follow her sister around the room like a lost puppy. Even he was communicating with others he'd have his eye on her, just like Darcy did, the night before.

After some time Lizzy said they had to get back, but her words were twisted and the officers ended up walking with them down to the river side. Lizzy didn't like it one bit, she didn't mind meeting new acquaintances, but something felt wrong with this one.

Lizzy took hold of Jane's arm and they fell behind their younger sisters, Mary wandered between the two parties, not really paying attention to anything. Lizzy swore if that girl could stay at her piano stool for the rest of her life, she'd be a very happy lady indeed.

"Jane..." Lizzy trailed off tensely as she watched Mr Wickham and Lydia play around like love sick fools. Did his friend, the officer she had warned off last night, not spread her warning regarding her sisters ages and their station?

"I know Lizzy." Jane whispered.

"Fitzwilliam doesn't like him." She whispered. "Something doesn't seem right with Mr Wickham and I do not like the familiarity he's using with Lydia who he barely knows."

Jane nodded in agreement, both looking grave.

"Not even I and Darcy use our birth names in and around strangers and we've known each other a lot longer than they have." Lizzy added

Lydia's shrill, giggling voice broke the brooding sisters out of their muse. "Oh Mr Bingley, Mr Darcy, Hello." She gushed.

Both sisters heads snapped up, to find two handsome men on horses, one grey specked and one pure black. What happened next surprised everyone.

Darcy saw red when he spied who had joined the Bennet sisters' party. He didn't want _his_ Lizzy surrounded by scum like _him _and charged his horse across the river. He scooped a surprised and unprepared Lizzy up off the grassy floor and cantered away without a word, a firm grip on Lizzy's waist, so she would not fall from his horse. That would be the last thing he needed, to explain to Elizabeth's father why he took his daughter from her party and why she was on bed rest.

He paused when they were almost at Netherfield, and waited for Bingley to catch up with them.

* * *

><p>AN: Call me crazy for having him propose to her within the second chaper BUT do not forget that they had been in secret courtship for the past year and a half - in secret due to a few reasons above, including some that will come to light in future chapters.

There is still a long journey to go yet and this was completely unexpected even for me and I have a good idea of where I'm going with this.

Oh hehehehe the wrath of Lady Catherine :P Wait until she finds out :P If she does... hmm shall I have him marry Lizzy first before Lady Catherine is even aware of an acquaintance and relationship between Lizzy and Darcy or have her be aware of her nephew's courtship to Miss Bennet?


	3. Chapter 3

Huge thanks to all of those who reviewed: _**A-Song-for-You, Notinyourlifetimehoney, Cloudy Glass, LotsOfLaundry, keal, SlyPuff RavenDor, Avanell, Ivybug30642, barnabus67, Flying-DANDELION, elf68, Rachie81, Princess of Niight, CourtneyCS, alwaysandforever08, Hendrick248848, Calanmire424,**_ and to those who have alerted and favourited this story!

Chapter 3.

When the horse slowed to a stop Lizzy was still too taken by surprise to form sensible words and chose to keep quiet. Could his behaviour have something to do with Mr Wickham and his party, she wondered. As if he'd read her thoughts Darcy spoke softly in her ear, his anger clear despite the softness of his tone, but she knew it wasn't directed at her.

"That man you and your sisters are with is not to be trusted. If I had my way he would be locked up from society. The man is a scoundrel and to this day I still wonder what my father saw in him that was so worthy of his attentions and not his own flesh and blood," he seethed.

She remained silent, having a feeling he wasn't finished yet and that she should let him get it off of his chest.

"When I saw him with you and your sisters, I saw red. I didn't want you anywhere near his... his... self." He seemed to struggle for words.

"I just followed my instincts and grabbed you and took you as far away from him as I could get. I know your sisters will question my behaviour but I won't allow that man near those that are mine." He growled the last bit, the angry tone back.

She wondered what Mr Wickham had done to cause him to act this way and be so hostile. This wasn't the man she was used to seeing, but there were many sides to him she hadn't witnessed. She'd seen him angry once before, but not to this extent.

Lizzy tried turning around to face him; his grip tight on her waist, she took his face in her hands and forced him to look into her eyes.

"I'm here, I'm safe," she whispered, trying to lose that anger that was burning inside him. She saw Mr Bingley come into view on his grey-specked horse; he slowed down a pace when he saw them. Darcy's grip tightened around her at her words.

"You aren't going back to Longbourn for as long as he is in acquaintance with your sisters, I do not want you in his presence. I will be writing to inform your Father of these recent events but for now you are staying with me at Netherfield," he declared.

She could tell there was no persuading him otherwise. A man set in decision was a tricky one to dissuade.

Just as she was about to ask why, Mr Bingley came up beside them and everything changed. Darcy was still tense and asked Mr Bingley to help Miss Bennet down from the horse. Fitzwilliam himself joined Elizabeth down on the grass and let his horse roam around them freely.

Mr. Darcy spoke to Charles about Elizabeth staying and his friend cheekily responded will she be needing a guest room or will she be using his bed. Lizzy blushed deeply when Mr. Darcy responded with his bed, but if her parents ask - a guest bedroom.

"Miss Bennet will be staying with us at Netherfield," Fitzwilliam informed his friend.

"Will she be needing a guest room," Bingley replied with a cheeky grin.

"Most certainly," Fitzwilliam's reply was haughty, but accompanied by a wink which caused Elizabeth to blush deeply.

They decided to fill Charles Bingley in on their 'secret' engagement but Fitzwilliam made it clear he was not to break their silence over their happy news due to family reasons. He was not willing to discuss any further at this point in time.

Mr. Bingley asked William Darcy if he'd told Ms. Bennet the full story of Mr. Wickham and he said no. He didn't want to have to repeat that ephisode of his family. Charles stated that if their engaged, she should no. Mr. Darcy said, he will in his own time.

Lizzy seethed as she stood between the two men, Mr Bingley on his horse, and Mr. Darcy with his arm tight around her waist. She cursed her body for melting into his embrace even though she was angry at them both for talking over the top of her, instead of involving her in the conversation. She also cursed her blush at the mention of the bed-sharing comments, she couldn't stop the heat that flooded to her cheeks.

Elizabeth also thought that Fitzwilliam was over-reacting in his desire to move her in to Netherfield because of Mr. Wickham, who was not an acquaintance of her family and was not staying at Longbourn. She knew he had his reasons and she realised that he wouldn't over react like this if he didn't have very good reasons to do so. She guessed he would have to make haste on sorting out the family situation that was stopping them from getting married. If she is going to be sharing his bed for any length of time - not that she's complaining. It will just be like Pemberly again, though they didn't always be intimate and both were very careful with how often they coupled.

After some time, the men lapsed into comfortable silence as Netherfield Park came into view.

When they were half way there, Mr. Darcy asked Mr. Bingley how he was going to break the news of a guest to his sister Caroline. He was insistent that Bingley should say nothing about the nature of his and Miss. Bennet's relationship for they both knew she would be the first to gossip and that it would spread like wild fire.

Lizzy wondered if Caroline was the bored, disinterested, dark-ginger haired woman whom arrived with Fitzwilliam and Mr. Bingley the night of Netherfield Park ball.

Charles Bingley reassured him that Caroline would be told that Elizabeth was a guest of Mr. Darcy's and that no questions and spying were to be asked. She would be instructed to treat Miss. Bennet with the same respect they would any visitors who arrive at any of their residences.

As they entered the doors of Netherfield Mr. Bingley headed in the direction of the drawing room, whilst Mr. Darcy led Elizabeth up the long windy stairs of Netherfield Park estate and led her to his rooms, after several twists and turns, and a flight of stairs. When they entered Fitzwiliam led his lady to the chair near the fire that was already lit. He kissed her cheek before making his way to his writing desk. His mind focused on writing a letter to Elizabeth's father.

Lizzy just sat their staring into the yellow-orange flames that dominated the great fire-place. She was in shock and seething still over the two men. She loved Mr. Darcy but that didn't mean to say that she couldn't be annoyed with his actions of today. She understood his desire to protect her, but without so much of an explanation. What had Mr. Wickham to do with his family? It must have been really bad for him to act this way towards the man. She knew William didn't just hate any one. Hate was a strong word but it was the only word she could think of to justify Darcy's actions towards Mr. Wickham, from the little she'd learnt on the matter of subject this day.

Fitzwilliam Darcy watched his beautiful lady as she stared into the flames of his fire, looking deeply lost within her thoughts. He knew she was probably more than a little angry with him, and probably a little confused too regarding his actions. He would tell her in time about Georgina and the Wickham situation but at that moment he would rather keep that episode buried and long forgotten without having to bring it up if he could avoid it.

Turning his attentions back to his letter, he began to write as much of the truth as he can without indulging the full facts.

_Mr. Bennet,_

_I am unsure if this letter will reach you in time before your daughters return home (I hope without the officers they've had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting) I am writing to inform you I have Elizabeth with me here at Netherfield and that she__ will__ be safe in my care._

_One could say my protective instincts made themselves known when I saw who the acquaintances were that had joined your daughters in the town. I refuse to put any more of those whom are close to me in one particular man's presence if I can help it._

_I cannot tell you the full contents of this story for it is a most private and confidential matter. I have not even indulged Elizabeth in this matter regarding one of the officers of your youngest daughter's acquaintance. I believe your elder daughters were more wary as they stood a distance away when myself and Charles Bingley came by them on horseback. _

_I will advise this, keep a close eye on your daughters and keep them locked indoors if you have to for I fear the blond haired one is up to his old tricks again and I refuse to let him almost ruin another young person's life without any warning of his nature._

_I have my reasons for keeping Elizabeth here too. I fear that if he found out that she was linked to me and I am not around, he will spread poison or something even worse to get at me: use those closest to me like he has done once before._

_I apologise for the cryptic comments, but that is the best I can give at this time.__Please keep me posted on said man's doings and actions._

_Yours,  
><em>_Mr. FW Darcy. _

When Fitzwilliam was finished, Elizabeth heard the chair move and looked up to find him folding and stamping the letter with a red seal.. He rose to his fall height, looking very much like a man on a mission, and went over to the door to ring a bell Lizzy hadn't noticed before. Though one could say she hadn't paid much notice to what she thought were going to be her new rooms.

She watched as he paced the door, seemingly impatient. His handsome face turned down in a frown as if deep in thought, just as she had been moments ago when staring into the flames of the fire staring at nothing in particular.

There was a knock on the door and Mr. Darcy almost ripped the door off of its hinges in his haste. A smart looking manservant in what she recognised to be the Darcy's uniform entered and bowed low to Fitzwilliam.

Darcy handed him the letter and told him in a low voice to change into normal clothing so Mr. Wickham wouldn't recognise his attire and who the letter was from. The last thing he needed was for the man to become suspicious, if his own suspicions are correct and he was at the Bennet's when it arrived. Darcy sincerely hoped the man was not becoming acquainted with the Bennets, for he knew from the Netherfield Park ball almost a week ago that when the mother of the Bennet sisters ranted in a not so nice fashion to _his_ Lizzy he found it very hard not to leap up and jump to Lizzy's defence_._

He had realised that their mother would like nothing more for one of her daughters to be married off to one of the officers in attendance or indeed any officer. Even better, she would like her daughters married to men of wealth and fortune. This was a big factor in Lizzy's decision to keep their relationship quiet, and to tell only a few select, well trusted friends. He knew the woman was most likely going to question his motives for why should he have picked Lizzy out from the rest of her daughters when he had no connection to her - as far as she was concerned.

He also knew he'd have to face his aunt, Lady Catherine De Bourgh, and tell her he'd found a woman his heart was content with and that he was not going to marry her daughter - his cousin - or any other woman. Fitzwilliam knew that this wasn't going to be a pretty conversation or a comfortable visit to his aunt's. He wasn't sure if he should bring Lizzy or not; or if he should marry Lizzy before his visit without his Aunt's knowledge so there wasn't anything she could do about it.

Darcy's musings were interrupted by the lightest of touches on his arm. He looked down to find the source, and found himself lost within pools of chocolate brown.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: What do you all think Mr. Darcy should do?

I'm almost decided but I wanted to check what you ALL think first.

And can I just say... _**WOW**_- 38 reviews - 86 alerts - 35 favourites - 14 author alerts.

_**Thank you **_so much (^_^) xxxxx

P.S After chapter 6 this story will turn to M Rated for more detailed scenes and use of language... possibly (unsure about the language) But when one is in a verbal argument, one tends to say what ever falls out of one's mouth, lol. - I find I do that any way...


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for the reviews: _**tinkcook, elf68, justlovefanfiction2901, hprwhg00, LotsOfLaundry, Mpj891, Rachie81, Notinyourlifetimehoney, alwaysandforever08, DrMerder, 4everthankful, Avanell **_and to all of you who alerted and favourited this story.

This chapter kind of came to me out of nowhere. I swear it was totally unexpected but it was fun writing out Caroline Bingley's thoughts.

Chapter 4.

Miss. Caroline Bingley looked up as her brother walked into the drawing room, his over excited aura disturbing her peace and tranquillity.

"Charles? To what do I owe the pleasure of my brother's company?" She asked him, in her famous bored voice she had mastered perfectly over the years - hiding the true woman behind a well crafted mask. She raised an eyebrow when her brother looked suddenly nervous.

"We have another guest Caroline," he said.

Both of her eyebrows raised.

"And whom pray is our guest? Without consulting me or Mr. Darcy?" She sighed inwardly, in her eyes that man was god and perfect husband material. If only she could get him interested in her and win his affections. Her brother shifted.

"It is Mr. Darcy's guest, Caroline." He said, becoming sombre and serious. Curiosity peaked within her, wondering if it was his dear sister Georgina.

"Has Miss. Georgina Darcy come to join us brother?" Said she, rising slightly to be ready to greet their guest.

"No. Sister, you may want to be seated, for I know you harbour feelings for my friend." Caroline felt her stomach sink but didn't show it on the outside.

"Oh?" was all she replied, she thought she'd covered her tracks regarding Mr. Darcy reasonably well.

"I am not allowed to tell you everything for it is not my story to tell, but he is linked to one of the Bennet sisters, the second - Elizabeth."

If her eyebrows could shoot any higher, they would have disappeared beneath her hairline.

"What connection does he have with the Bennets? They've only just met." She watched her brother's face turn grave and excited at the same time.

"I do not know the full nature of their acquaintance Caroline. I just know that she is very close to him and I've not seen him act this way around a woman before. It is quite strange for usually Mr. Darcy ignores most, as you well know." He gave her a pointed stare.

"Why is she staying here? Does she not have her own home to go to?" Caroline said, a little harshly, to try and hide the jealousy.

"Mr. Wickham," was all Charles said. Caroline felt sorry for her poor eye brows. She knew the story of Georgina and Wickham of course but couldn't figure out what it had to do with Miss Elizabeth Bennet coming to Netherfield.

"That still does not answer my question Charles." She said, knitting her eyebrows together in a frown trying to put the pieces together.

Charles sighed. "As I said, Caroline, I do not know the full details behind their acquaintance. She'll be staying with him, he was firm about that." He paused. "If you are asking my opinion I'd say he's very protective of Miss. Bennet and doesn't want her being a part of Mr. Wickham's acquaintance due to what happened with Georgina."

Caroline felt her stomach drop even further and felt even more sorry for her eyebrows.

She wondered if Lady Catherine De Bourgh knew of her nephew's acquaintance. Charles must have picked something up for he laid into her firmly. She was almost impressed yet shocked at the seriousness of her tone.

"Do not even think about it Caroline. I will send you away and marry you off to a poor farmer who picks crops for a living if you ruin whatever is going on between the two of them for your own selfish reasons. I may not be very bright, but I know my sisters very well."

She just nodded her acceptance. Charles bid her good day and said he would see her for the lunch hour when he was sure their guest would join them, with Mr. Darcy.

Unbeknown to her brother, Caroline was forming plots in her head: ways to become close to Miss. Bennet, which would get her close to Mr. Darcy. She had a feeling her brother was serious with his surprised threat so Lady Catherine De Bourgh was ruled out of the picture, sadly. She would have been perfect to put a wedge between her Fitzwilliam and Miss. Bennet.

She herself would have to watch the two closely and work her way into their circle; befriend Miss. Bennet if she had to, for if what Charles said was true, they weren't married and they weren't yet engaged. Miss. Bennet was surely just a distraction from his real heart's desire - her.

The lunch hour came by too quickly for Caroline Bingley and she found herself escorted by her brother into the dining room, ignoring his pleas for her to behave and be nice. Oh Caroline could be nice when she wanted to be and when she wanted something - Namely one Mr. Darcy. She was brought up to be mistress of a grand house and Pemberley was high up on her list.

What good was a girl from the country and from a poor family? What did she know about running an estate?

Finally, after some time they were seated. Their butler Mr. Tinley came in and announced: "Mr. Darcy and Miss. Bennet, sir."

She always hated it that they addressed her brother as master of the house and not her as the mistress, for in practice she ran things whilst Charles was almost idle but still had the final say.

Caroline's eyes were fixed on the entrance of the dining room as Mr Darcy entered with, she reluctantly admitted, a very pretty girl on his arm. She had long dark-rich curls that cascaded down her back like a waterfall and deep chocolate eyes. Full lips that looked... Caroline had to seriously control her posture and facial expression. Her eyes took in Miss. Elizabeth Bennet again, as Mr. Darcy led her to the table.

She looked like a woman whom had just been thoroughly loved by a man. Her eyes flickered to Fitzwilliam Darcy who, she now noticed, looked rather content and at ease with the world, in comparison to his familiar stiff and tense posture. He looked like a new man in the company of Miss. Bennet. As they reached the table, he introduced Elizabeth to them all in his usual fashion of tense disinterest. He held out a chair for_ her _and then seated himself as close as he could possibly get and still be acceptable at a dinner table.

Caroline didn't speak much throughout the luncheon, just sat quietly, ate her meal, and observed. Her brother did most of the talking, enquiring after a Miss. Jane Bennet, the one she guessed he had danced with most of the night in their ball room, here at Netherfield park.

She only spoke when her brother asked Miss. Elizabeth what her sister's response may be if he invited her to stay for some time.

"WHAT!" Caroline coughed. "Not another guest Charles?" she hissed at her brother. "One's enough."

"Caroline..." Charles said stiffly.

She ignored the other two dinner guests. "No brother. I won't sit through this again." She said, rising and leaving the room in a huff. She wasn't going to sit there whilst her brother flirted like a fool with any pretty young lady that came into his line of view and tried to draw him into her web.

Charles Bingley was stunned and seething at his sister's behaviour. He turned to Miss. Elizabeth. "I apologise, Miss. Bennet, for my sister's behaviour and the way she painted my person," he said, stiffly, after he watched the hem of Caroline's dress disappear around the corner and out of sight.

"What are your intentions with my sister sir?"

He felt his face morph into one of surprise and glanced at Darcy who sported a smirk.

It looked like Miss. Bennet wasn't one to beat around the bush but instead went straight for the punch line. He cleared his throat and took a sip of wine before replying.

"I enjoyed her company very much," he said, then added, "regardless of what Caroline has said and my past dance partners."

"Then, I know Jane felt the same and I'm sure she'll accept." Miss. Elizabeth replied.

Charles felt a smile tugging on his lips. "Then, I shall invite her here, for a week from now, to allow Caroline some time to calm down and regain her senses."

This earned a chuckle from his friend, who knew his sister's antics very well and wasn't completely blind.

"Bingley, your sister is never going to tire."

Charles sniffed. "She will, if she doesn't want what I threatened her with earlier after I informed her of Miss. Bennet's arrival here," he said, a little darkly.

"Oh?" Darcy enquired.

"I threatened that unless she was nice, and on her best behaviour I would marry her off to a poor farmer who picks crops for a living," he said.

Miss. Elizabeth had just taken a sip of wine and chocked on it upon hearing his words. Fitzwilliam chuckled and took the glass gently from Elizabeth whom recovered quickly.

"I bet that went just peachy." Mr. Darcy said, amused with his friends threat. He was pleased that Charles was starting to stand up to Caroline.

"She wasn't expecting it." Charles said, grinning from ear to ear. "And I meant every word. Caroline needs to be taken down a notch or two and learn some respect. She's..." he paused. "I hate to talk ill of my sister but she is too far up her own nose in society. I'm afraid our parents spoiled her and she always got what she wanted."

He shot his friend a warning look, who nodded in understanding, looking grave.

Elizabeth noticed the two gentlemen change as tension drew thick behind the look they shared. She didn't miss that and she felt Darcy stiffen beside her.

After lunch had ended, Darcy escorted her up to their rooms where they shared a wonderful afternoon together, talking, making love, and more talking. He was opening up to her more and more. If this was what married life was like Lizzy thought she would be in pure heaven.

She didn't want a marriage like her own fathers and mothers, who held no respect for each other and no love for each other. Her father told her in confidence once that there was a time when their romance was ripe, but that soon died when her mother's true colours started shining through. The real woman behind the mask started making herself known the more comfortable she became and the fact that she could bear no sons was a disappointment to him.

Darcy rolled on top of her, bringing her out of her thoughts as he said in her ear. "What are you thinking about so deeply, love?"

She loved it when he called her that.

"Something my father once told me." She said, looking up at him through her eyelashes. "What if I can give you no sons?" She asked. That was one of her greatest fears, and clearly he wasn't expecting that question.

"Is that what you've been worrying over?" He asked her, shocked.

"Yes. It's what made my father and mother's marriage start to crumble and the reason she's not very accepting of me."

"Lizzy." He said, looking directly into her eyes. "I don't care if I have a house hold of little girls running around. As long as I'm with you my heart is content." He leaned in to kiss her.

"I meant every word the day I proposed, and I mean every word now - even if my aunt doesn't accept my choice in bride for her own selfish reasons - she has no control over me or my home," he reassured her.

"And what of Caroline Bingley?" She asked him.

Darcy closed his eyes - he knew Elizabeth was observant but didn't realise just how much she had seen.

"She means nothing compared to you." He said, re-opening his eyes and showing her just how much she meant to him.

He knew what they were doing was improper but he couldn't bring himself to care for he'd known from the moment he first met her that she had won his heart and bewitched him body and soul. He knew she was the one, the only one for him, who made him feel things no other woman had ever had. With wedding bells on the horizon, he didn't feel as if he was doing anything wrong for he was determined to put a ring on_ his_ Lizzy's finger.

A/N: Aw (^_^) At Darcy and Lizzy. What do you think of this chapter? And Caroline's thoughts and behaviour?


	5. PLEASE READ!

A/n: This note is not beta'd!

Right.

I just want to make a few things clear as I'm getting a bit fed up of the negativity regarding Lizzy and Darcy's relationship!

Firstly this is _**FAN-FICTION** _and** not** the book:_ Pride and Prejudice._

Secondly - I am not following the book. I did say their will be lots of:  
><em><strong>twists, turns and secrets to be discovered. T for now M later for lemons<strong>_

I did warn you all in advance in the summary, so If you do not like what you are reading then don't read it at all.

Also I'd like to say sorry for the lack of updates as of late -

Fan-Fiction appears to be having a few issues in the DocX area on this website.

My beta's said they've sent the next chpaters, but they haven't come through!


	6. Chapter 6

IMMmmmmMAa Soosooosoo nottage drunkagE! HahahAh. Ie Dinoo wjAt imMA on. HahahhhahA alCohol iS the beFuist walkibng Ontha ClOuDdaS atta the cxlub FuiUn TiiMeSZ Whad yaou alyuPp tooa? 


	7. OH MY GOD  So, so, sorry!

OH MY GOD so, so sorry for the chapter last night. I am surprised my drunken/tipsy blurred self could find fan fiction and upload some phot+'s to facebook I can't remember taking! Gosh I'm so embarrassed o_O but I guess that's what: 2 Budweiser's, 1 Stella and a Sex on the beach cocktail does to you... Plus that's the frst time in a few years I've drunk that much! Well embarrassed and shocked! I've also asked my beta if we can try sending the chapters through the messaging system as they are most of my chapters between 2,000 and 4,000 words long hopefully they'll fit! I'm really sorry about the previous chapter hopefully I can give you all a real chapter soon! 


End file.
